primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Series5info45678ICANTWAIT!
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Primeval Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Hi, Dynovan here, like I said I've come over and joined. A little while ago I also joined your Series 4 and 5 wikis. Hey, fancy joining my Primeval Collector's Wiki? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can I be admin? Ok. I didn't have much sleep as well! Thanks. The Collector's Wiki is about Primeval collectables - books, toys etc. That's Ok. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I've made my first edit, and I will now be here any time if you need help. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, I've got a series similar to that on the fanon wiki, Lost in Time. Is it the one that used to be called Expedition to the Future? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well they both sound great! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Hi, Primeval123 here. You know me from the original Primeval wiki. I just wanted to say this is a great wiki! TT Hi there, as the leader of a wiki named BBC Planet dinosaur wiki I was wondering whther you would like to join this wiki, and become an admin, I have heard of the what is named first wiki, even though I made mine before him. He has spammed my articles as a wiki contributor, and has swore and destroyed them, I have deleted his hitory and now it is all fine (luckily) so could you please come and help edit mine.